Star Wars: Jedi Rangers
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: As the First Order and Resistance wage war on each other a hidden enemy comes out of the shadows with the intention of resetting the galaxy. The lone "Strongest Jedi" Ben Skywalker is assigned the task of being teacher to a group of young Jedi initiates against Darth Pein's Sith Order.
1. Jedi Rangers Part 1

**Star Wars - Jedi Rangers**

**The Jedi Rangers Part 1**

* * *

_Somewhere on the planet, Byss..._

The several beings covered in robes look up upon seeing a ship landing in front of them. The ship bay door opens, and two thieves walk out to the robed figures.

"Do you have the Artifact?" the lead robed figure asks.

"It's where you said it would be, exactly, "the thief answers. "I never thought such a prize would be hidden in such a place."

The thief hands the sack to the lead robed figure. He looks inside the bag and then closes it.

"Excellent. Please, give our helpers their reward."

The robed figures depart, while the largest one approaches the confused thieves. Agonizing screams can be heard.

"My lord, you should look at this.", the female figure said, handing the first figure a holopad.

"Well, well. The boy never ceases to impress me.", the leader said before his eyes glow crimson red and voice becoming deep and menacing. "So then Ben Skywalker, who shall be the final victor of the Star Wars?"

* * *

(**Opening Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Movie Opening - SPACE DREAMER ~Haruka naru Beast Wars~**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The opening starts with a journey through hyperspace for coming out before the Star Wars logo before changing to the Jedi Rangers logo.

Cut to the Jedi Rangers ready to fight; Ben Skywalker drawing his lightsaber, Leida Mothma twirling her quarterstaff, Bradon Jenson swinging his vibrosword, Alice Ty throwing her disc blade, Bali Payton firing her energy bow, Gaile Gaze shooting fireballs from her hands, Damien Faro wielding his lightsaber and Zekk swinging his crossguard lightsaber.

A Starhawk-Class, the Unity, departs from Coruscant and jumps to lightspeed. On a forest planet, the Jedi Rangers travel on foot, marveling at the beauty before setting up camp. The almost shadowed Neo Sith Order members slowly walking away from a burning city, leaving behind death and destruction before Darth Pein raises his right hand and conjures a Force Storm.

The Unity charges and then fires it's orbital autocannon, before switching to a brief shot of a Spherical Holocron.

The Jedi Rangers are entering their starfighters and launching out of the Unity, before switching to a brief shot a black sword and white sword crossing.

Ben Skywalker stands over the cliff staring at the moon, seeing an illusion of Anakin and Luke in their glory days before seeing Anakin change to Darth Vader and Luke becoming disappearing, causing him to use the force to cast them out out of anger and shame.

The Unity once again travels through hyperspace and visiting different planets.

The opening finally ends with Darth Pein and Ben Skywalker staring at each other before both sides ignite their lightsabers and clash, resulting in a powerful shockwave.

* * *

_Somewhere on a planet occupied by the First Order..._

"What's the damage?!", the First Order Officer calls out.

"Two of our Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers crash to each other with no explanation, and already half of our ground garrison have been wiped out!" a Stormtrooper reports. "What's worse, two of the Knights of Ren are confirmed dead!"

"It can't be the Resistance, their losses from D'qar and Crait is still fresh.", the officer thought before feeling something pierce through his body. With his last seconds of life, he sees a green lightsaber through his chest. The stormtrooper fires his blaster, but the attacker uses the officer's corpse as a shield before placing an activated thermal detonator onto the body and kicks it to the Stormtrooper. The body explodes with the trooper caught in the blast.

"I sensed three Knights of Ren, and I've already killed two, so where...", the attacker said before hearing the sound of a lightsaber. The third Knight of Ren jumps through the fire and attack but suddenly finds himself chocking mid-air.

'Impossible! He can do this without even looking and raising his hands.', the Knight of Ren thought in terror. 'No, one is this powerful.'

The attacker then turns, revealing his face to the Knight of Ren, causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"You... l-l-look... like... Lu...", the Knight said before the man crushes the neck to the point of decapitation.

"My name is Ben Skywalker. Not that it matters.", Ben said as he discards the head uncaringly and leaves the battlefield ignoring the surrendering First Order forces brutally executed by the worst possible manner by the residents of the planet.

* * *

_Outer Space..._

Ben flies his Starsaber starfighter, a new starfighter intended to replace the T-70 X-Wing starfighters, but proved too difficult to pilot and was later discovered that only force-sensitives could pilot it to its full capability; thus the T-85 X-Wing was chosen as the new line of fighter production though the only model was kept in storage. He then receives a coded transmission from the Alderaan Flotilla and is ordered to go there. Ben shuts off the communication but suddenly finds his astromech is flying straight for the Flotilla.

"Those meddlesome guys.", Ben mutters as the ship enters the flotilla hanger bay.

* * *

_Alderaan Flotilla Space Station..._

Cal Omas, the current regent administrator and the hologram of Mara Jade, are looking at records of Ben Skywalker's battle against the First Order. They are disturbed at how he does things, for in every battle he took part in of he left the enemy with no survivors. The Knights of Ren suffer a much more gruesome death from being torn and eaten alive by wild animals to continuously having his face smashed to the wall until he expired.

"In my eyes, I see my son brutally executing Knights of Ren, but in his eyes he sees himself killing Darth Vader over and over again.", Mara said sadly as Cal Omas turns of the records. "Thank you for taking good care of him."

"It's the least I can do for family members of Leia Organa, even distance one.", Cal said. "It's sad to see a child suffer repercussion from the action of his deceased grandfather. I'm just sorry I couldn't do more."

"No, it's because of you and a few others that my son never became a complete sociopath.", Mara said. "I wish I could see him, but the public knows of my relation to the late emperor, and my presence with him would further complicate things."

"I pray that this plan of your success for this may be our only chance.", Omas said. "What of this enemy you speak of?"

"He left quite a mess this time. Roly Melusar and all the Anti-Force-Users leaders launch an attack on him.", Mara said.

"How did it go?"

"Disastrous. That man alone wiped out the entire fleet in mere moments and the whole Anti-Force-Users leadership leaving this message. 'Retribution from the gods.'", Mara said. "The remaining Anti-Force-Users are committing suicide, believing that their action against the Force-Users has angered the gods and that the battle is proof."

* * *

"It's quite rude the way you called me in, don't you think?" Ben said, referring to his astromech seizing control of his ship. "I had to give my astromech to someone else."

"It's the only way to bring you here whenever you're summoned especially one of great importance.", Omas said. "You are given a new assignment, which is to be a trainer for some force-sensitives."

"My job isn't to train, and I call this a bad idea. After what happened to my father's order, what makes you think I'll do any better?" Ben points out. "Why not asks that Rey character or Leia?"

"I'm afraid this is not for debate as it is not I requesting this.", Omas said calmly. "Your mother, Mara Jade, was the one who has chosen you."

"My mother did?"

"The ship you're taking is the sole-surviving Starhawk-Class. It is equipped with the state of the art slave-circuity system under the control of a mother unit. NAVI, please come in.", Omas calls out as a small hovering LED screen droid hover next to Omas. "This droid is one of the only two made due to costs and complexity."

"Greetings, I'm NAVI. Please to meet you.", NAVI said.

"You as well.", Ben said as he practically used to talk to droid over people.

"Also a gift from your mother.", Omas said, handing a gold medallion with a white gem in the center.

* * *

_Starhawk-Class, The Unity..._

The Jedi Initiates all gather in the bridge waiting for Ben. The last initiate makes a dramatic entrance to the bridge, causing a female initiate to yelp upon a sword swing.

"I'm Brandon Jenson of the Matukai. This may be my first day as a Jedi, but my spirit is ecstatically on fire!" Brandon announces before turning to the girl who yelped. "Hey, you, the frightened girl, what do they call you?"

"Y-Y-You mean, me? I'm Gaile Gaze of the Jal Shey. I wasn't frightened."

"Boo!" Gaile yelp and jumps into Brandon's arms. The two look at the culprit.

"I'm Zekk. Just so you know, I'm sick and tired of acting like we're supposed to be close pals.", Zekk said. "I don't wanna be playing along with guys like you."

"I would expect that from an elitist.", Leida Mothma, the daughter of Mon Mothma, said in disgust.

"Said the daughter of the one who made the First Order.", Zekk said before Leida grabs him by the collar.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Leida said in a threatening tone.

"Now, calm down!" Alice Ty of the Zeison Sha said, stepping between the two. "We are going to be in a long-term relationship, so let's just get along."

"She's right. We're going to be the newest generation of a new Jedi Order.", Bali Payton of the Witches of Dathomir said.

"I thought the Witches and Zeison Sha hated the Jedi, so why are you two here?", Damien Faro of the Green Jedi asks.

"We ran away from our group, as they still view the Jedi negatively.", Alice said. "We thought by joining this new Jedi Order; we might convince the others that the Jedi have changed for the better."

"Guess that makes sense. The Jedi have suffered a lot in these few decades.", Damien said.

"By the way, do you guys know who our instructor will be?" Brandon asks and sees the everyone has no clue. He then makes a sly grin. "Why don't we test him to see if he's worthy of being our instructor or not?"

"We're going to set him up? That sounds like fun.", Zekk said, giving off a sly smile as well.

"Is it OK to do that?" Gaile asks.

"We'll just test his skills out a little bit.", Brandon said in assurance.

"We shouldn't be doing that!" Leida protests.

"But what are you going to do if he ends up being an incompetent instructor?" Zekk asks. "All the better Jedi are either dead or hiding like cowards."

"I guess we'll need to confirm that.", Leida said, admitting that Zekk made a solid point.

"Now, I'm getting excited!" Brandon said.

* * *

_Later..._

Ben enters the bridge only to find it empty.

"Everyone is late on the first day?" Ben said before suddenly finding himself in a ray shield.

The initiates jump out of their hiding place with satisfaction.

"You must be our master. We're the new initiates!" Brandon said. "Pardon us for testing your true abilities, Master!"

Both Brandon and Zekk chuckle to themselves on how easily their Master is captured.

"OK, Gaile, you can turn off the ray shield!", Brandon said before Gaile shuts off the ray shield. As the ray shield shuts off, Ben Skywalker fades away, revealing to be an illusion, much to the shock of the Initiates.

"A Force Illusion? Since when did he...", before Brandon can finish Ben drops from the ceiling and quickly restrains the struggling Brandon. The other initiates are surprised at this as they never sense or see his presence.

"Why don't you test your true abilities now?" Ben asks before releasing Brandon.

"W-W-Why, YOU!" Brandon growls, pointing his blaster.

"You're going to fire that inside the bridge?", Ben asks.

"Don't tell me something I already know! Guys, let's get him!" Brandon said as all the initiates attack. "It's seven against one! The odds are with us!"

With his bare hands, Ben easily defeats each of them and all pileup bottom to top; Brandon, Leida, Zekk, Alice, Damien, and Bali.

"Is that it?" Ben asks before noticing that someone is missing. "Where's the seventh?"

Ben walks to where Gaile is hiding. Upon seeing Ben, Gaile immediately surrenders by jump onto the pile as well to save the trouble.

"I-I'm sorry about that.", Brandon said, dealing with the weight on top of him.

* * *

_Somewhere in space..._

A portal opens up above the asteroid, and two cloaked figures jump out of it and land on the space rock.

"Is there a Celestial Artifact here, Darth Pein?", the towering cloak figure asks.

"So says the map, Darth Cyber.", Darth Pein said, activating a spherical Holocron to confirm the location. "It is here, and soon it's power shall be mine."

"I don't see or sense anything on this asteroid.", Cyber points out.

"Not on... In!" Pein said as he throws a powerful punch shattering the asteroid in pieces.

"Doesn't look like it to me.", Cyber said, finding nothing.

Pein seething in anger glares at the Holocron and is on the verge of crushing it.

"It's fake!" Pein growls until Cyber places his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"If I may...", Cyber said taking the Holocron. "This is an ancient Holocron created by the Celestials not seen since the creation of this galaxy. Space both expands and changes. If we consider that and make modifications..."

"I see..." Pein said. "So, that's how it is."

Suddenly both Pein and Cyber receive a transmission.

"My lords, Kylo Ren, and the First Order have taken over the Fonder Shipyards, and he likely plans to take over Kuat.", an officer reports.

"Inform Darth Michanikos to leave Kuat and return to Skotadi. Send some men to aid him with his departure.", Pein said before ending the transmission.

"Ben Solo is truly desperate to find the Resistance and Rey.", Cyber said.

"He's nothing more than a False Heir of Darth Vader for her is nothing more than a terrified little boy who hides behind a mask.", Pein said. "Regardless that pointless war is meaningless to us but will make out job easier. However, are you ready to go through with it? Our goal will result in the loss of countless innocents."

Darth Cyber could only laugh at the word innocent as he stares at a pendant. "There are no innocents. Not anymore, and I'm one of the unfortunates to accept it, which is why I joined you. If this galaxy demands chaos, I'll give them chaos."

"Unfortunately the Tah'Nuhna are the only species capable of adjusting this old map to a modern setting, but those idiotic First Order wiped them out.", Pein said in frustration.

"Not exactly, there are some off-world, and I believe I know the one that is more than willing to help us with this and our cause.", Cyber said. "Plus will be a great asset."

* * *

"I appreciate your welcoming.", Ben said. "However, that's enough playing around."

"Y-Yes, we understand, Master!", Brandon said as he and the other initiates salute.

"The Jedi are not a military force, and I'm not a Jedi officially, so you can just call me Ben Skywalker.", Ben said. The name shocks all the initiates.

"He's never grouped up with anybody else...", Zekk said.

"In every fight, he's been caught up in where he ends up being the victor, even when it was said to be impossible to win...", Gaile said.

"The Strongest Jedi.", Leida said. "The descendant of the legendary Skywalkers!"

"Please, don't bring or mention my father and grandfather. All they've done is giving me misery and trouble that I don't want."

With the introductions done, the Unity launches and jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

_Planet Occupied by the First Order..._

A small ship exits out of hyperspace and approaches the planet.

"Looks like our asset is in the planet allied with the First Order.", Pein said.

"You go get him, while I create a distraction.", Cyber said, entering the escape pod.

"Cyber... Let it all out.", Pein said before the door closes.

"Gladly.", Cyber said before the pod launches. "I'll kill them all!"

* * *

(**Ending Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Ending - ****Yume no Iru Basho**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The ending comprises of each Jedi Rangers sleeping in their rooms with Ben Skywalker, the only one awake, standing in the ship bridge staring out to the vastness of space.

Leida Mothma's room is Chandrila theme with some Naboo and Alderaan architectures and a holo of Mon Mothma holding an infant Leida next to her bed.

Bradon Jenson's room resembles a blacksmith workshop with multiple primitive weapons like bows, swords, and axes hanging on the wall.

Bali Payton's room is a Dathomirian theme with a cauldron in the center of the room, some desks holding tools, and multiple ingredients stored on shelves.

Gaile Gaze's room resembles a library with scrolls, books, and Holocrons scattered all over the floor. The ceiling is a star chart—paintings of different wars hanging on the walls.

Damien Faro's room is a Corellian theme with many decors formerly belonging to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Zekk's room is a Coruscant theme filled with many rich and luxurious decorations.

Alice Ty's room resembles that of Yoda's hut with simple basic needs and nothing more.


	2. Jedi Rangers Part 2

**Star Wars - Jedi Rangers**

**The Jedi Rangers Part 2**

* * *

_Planet occupied by the First Order..._

Hundreds of First Order Stormtroopers fire on Darth Cyber, who easily tanks every single blaster bolts as if he's not feeling them. More troopers move in and fire their heavy repeating blasters and rocket launchers; this started to push him back. Just then, an AT-M6 comes enters the defense line and fire its main cannon on Darth Cyber.

"Cease fire! Ceasefire!" the squad commander orders, and everyone stops firing.

"Did we kill it?"

"Nothing can survive a direct shot of that."

Suddenly jumping out of the smoke was Darth Cyber with his robes burnt off, revealing to a heavily armored being. He then punches the commander's head to the ground crushing it as he lands. He then starts using the corpse as a makeshift club on the Stormtroopers, until the AT-M6 stomps on top of him. To everyone's shock Darth Cyber, effortlessly stops the leg with his bare hands and lifts the giant walker and drops it onto the stunned troopers crushing them. Darth Cyber turns to see a Knight of Ren blocking his way.

**DARTH CYBER  
DARK COUNCIL MEMBER - THE SPHERE OF WAR  
AVATAR OF WAR**

"Not bad, but you're nothing against the... Gasp!", the Ren looks down to see Darth Cyber's arm plunged through his chest with the heart in his grasp before crushing it.

"I don't waste my time with garbage like you.", Cyber said, tossing the body into the fire. "If you were a Jedi, I would've made time."

* * *

(**Opening Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Movie Opening - SPACE DREAMER ~Haruka naru Beast Wars~**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The opening starts with a journey through hyperspace for coming out before the Star Wars logo before changing to the Jedi Rangers logo.

Cut to the Jedi Rangers ready to fight; Ben Skywalker drawing his lightsaber, Leida Mothma twirling her quarterstaff, Bradon Jenson swinging his vibrosword, Alice Ty throwing her disc blade, Bali Payton firing her energy bow, Gaile Gaze shooting fireballs from her hands, Damien Faro wielding his lightsaber and Zekk swinging his crossguard lightsaber.

A Starhawk-Class, the Unity, departs from Coruscant and jumps to lightspeed. On a forest planet, the Jedi Rangers travel on foot, marveling at the beauty before setting up camp. The almost shadowed Neo Sith Order members slowly walking away from a burning city, leaving behind death and destruction before Darth Pein raises his right hand and conjures a Force Storm.

The Unity charges and then fires it's orbital autocannon, before switching to a brief shot of a Spherical Holocron.

The Jedi Rangers are entering their starfighters and launching out of the Unity, before switching to a brief shot a black sword and white sword crossing.

Ben Skywalker stands over the cliff staring at the moon, seeing an illusion of Anakin and Luke in their glory days before seeing Anakin change to Darth Vader and Luke becoming disappearing, causing him to use the Force to cast them out out of anger and shame.

The Unity once again travels through hyperspace and visiting different planets.

The opening finally ends with Darth Pein and Ben Skywalker staring at each other before both sides ignite their lightsabers and clash, resulting in a powerful shockwave.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Ben and his Initiates investigate what's left of the city on the planet.

"I don't get it. The attacker flattened the big cities, but leaves those in the outskirts alone.", Leida said, picking up a doll.

"Normally big cities are home for the powerful and corrupt.", Ben said. "It seems that our attacker is not a fan of those."

"Where are the bodies?" Gaile asks. "This city has a population of several thousand, yet all I found are some hundreds."

The group then hears a girl screaming, followed by the sound of blaster fire.

"Come on!" Ben said as the group head to the source.

* * *

The girl runs as dozens of black-armored troopers give chase firing their blaster on her.

"Sir, we've found the girl and is heading for the nearest city.", the squad commander reports through his comm.

"_Then that girl is running towards her doom. I've already flattened that city and have left "them" behind to ambush stragglers._", Cyber said through his comm.

"You want us to stop?" the commander as he hears what sounds like Cyber smashing a Stormtrooper's head through a wall.

"_No, keep on pursuit! We have some uninvited visitors. Do whatever you can, major._", Cyber said. "_I'm nearing the target objective, out!_"

"As you command.", the major said.

**MAJOR BASIL TENDOR  
SITH-IMPERIAL TROOPER - 101st CHASER DIVISION  
**

The girl eventually trips and falls to the ground allowing her pursuers to catch up and reach her. Two troopers grab her by the arms while another checks her person and finds what he was looking for. He hands the datapad to Basil.

"A datapad with a built-in holocam. These are quite rare, only thirty of these exists.", Basil said before pointing his blaster pistol to the girl's forehead. "Nothing personal, but we can't have any witnesses."

Suddenly an arrow hits the pistol knocking it out of Basil's hand. Basil looks and sees Bali firing another arrow at him. Basil quickly grabs a trooper and uses him as a body shield. The arrow hits, but to Bali's confusion, there no cry of pain before the body falls to the ground. What further confuses Bali was that Basil and some of the troopers scatter to take covers, while the rest fire on her out in the open.

Bradon then jumps into the battle armed with two axes and starts hacking and slashing the troopers. He slays several but then notices something odd on his weapons, namely the lack of blood."

"What?!", Brandon exclaims before receiving a punch to the face by a trooper. The trooper then reveals a retractable blade in his while pulling out a short sword from his lower back and strikes. Brandon was immediately on the defensive. 'This one is better than the others.'

Another trooper pulls out his backpack and takes out several components for his rifle, making it into a sniper rifle. He then fires on Bali, forcing her to move from her position.

Gaile and Leida knock down the troopers restraining the girl and take her to safety, while Damien, Zekk, and Alice fight off the remaining soldiers.

Basil finishes what he was doing to the datapad and picks up his rifle to join the fight, but stops upon seeing a green lightsaber pointing to his throat. He drops his gun and put his hands up.

"Who are you?" Beni demands, "You, not Resistance or the New Republic due to your uniform and methods, and you're not First Orders since this is their planet."

"We are those who believe that enough is enough.", Basil answers. "We are chosen by a higher being to bring judgment to this corrupt, incompetent, and heartless galaxy. This galaxy must reset."

"Reset?" Ben asks before sensing a disturbance and immediately raises his lightsaber blocking a powerful laser blast from Basil's helmet. Though Ben blocked the shot, the impact still sends him a considerable distance. "A weaponized helmet?!"

"Pity, the New Republic and First Order would have benefited with this.", Basil said, drawing out a sword. "Also, this sword is made of Pure Beskar."

"Meaning that I can't cut it.", Ben said as the two start swinging their blades.

* * *

A Tah'Nuhna sits in her cell, awaiting her inevitable torture and execution, but hears noises of blaster fire and men screaming.

Dozens of Stormtroopers and several FOSB agents try to stop Darth Cyber, but prove to be no match. Cyber grabs a First Order Officer and smashes his head into a console electrocuting him. A FOSB agent activates a thermal detonator, but Cyber tosses a Stormtrooper to the agent, knocking them to a different room in which the detonator explodes. A Stormtrooper punches Cyber to the face only of break his hand. Cyber responds by grabbing the troopers and breaks his body by slamming him hard to the floor. Cyber then uses the Force to lift a crate and throws it; a FOSB agent gets hit with his back head hitting the wall hard. A FOSB agent manages to get close and fires his blaster pistol at the back of Cyber's head, but that only irritates him as he breaks the agent's nose with a headbutt.

Suddenly the remaining Stormtroopers and FOSB agents are blasted to the chest, killing them all. Cyber turns to the shooter revealing to be average size and body build man. His right arm ejects a melted lightsaber and change from gun to hand.

**DARTH MICHANIKOS  
DARK COUNCIL MEMBER - THE SPHERE OF SCIENCE  
DEMON SCIENTIST**

"You know I could handle this myself.", Cyber said in annoyance as he punches through the wall, pulls out a terrified First Order Officer, and snaps his neck.

"Yeah, but just came to steal some tech and schematics for my purpose.", Darth Michanikos said, putting his hand on a terminal and use the Force to hack into it instantly. "Is there nothing the Force can do?"

"The Force can't bring back my sister and family.", Cyber said about to enter the prison section.

Michanikos enters the lab and finds something of great interest.

"Well, well what an unexpected discovery.", Michanikos said. "I'll make excellent usage with this."

* * *

"Hurry we're almost to the shuttle.", Leida said as she and Gaile run from the fight, but Gaile quickly uses the Force to stop the two girls. And just in time as a thrown red lightsaber narrowly misses them. The three girls watch the spinning blade return to its own, who catches it with ease. Next to him are four armored men, much-resembling Purge Troopers from the Galactic Empire.

"Impressive, I'm rather surprised that you saw that coming.", the man said. "You have more skills than those worthless Knights of Ren."

"The Knights of Ren are dangerous foes!" Leida said.

"To the common folk, but they are nothing to us.", the man said. "They know nothing, but we have learned many things. The history between the Light and Dark. The Jedi and Sith are far deeper than we originally believe."

"What do you mean?" Gaile asks.

"That is all I have you say, but I'll tell you this. What you'll learn will change everything you see and believe.", the man said. "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Dark Hakk, hi!"

**DARTH HAKK  
DARK COUNCIL MEMBER - HOLY ORDER OF SITH INQUISITION  
GRAND INQUISITOR**

Darth Hakk draws out his spinning lightsaber, which emits four blades.

"Surprise? It's something the Bladebuilders came up with.", Hakk said before turning to his troopers. "Wraith Troopers deal with the girl and Mothma's brat, I'll take care of the Mystikerin."

Gaile immediately creates a thick wall of ice between them and the Sith using the moisture in the air. Hakk touches the with his left and jolts it away after suffering a burn.

"Looks like Darksiders can't touch it; fortunately, I have a lightsaber.", Hakk said as he throws his lightsaber cut a hole through the ice. He and his Wraith Troopers walk past the ice wall. A massive fireball approaches them, but the four Wraith Troopers stand in front and block it with their retractable shields. "You the first Mystikerin seen for thousands of years, and already you know some of their advance spells."

Gaile stands ready with another spell.

"I can tell that you're just buying time for your friend and that witness to escape, but...", Hakk said, but then looks up to the sky and smiles. "It would appear that there is no need for a chase after all. I'll be eager to fight you again. That is if you survive this."

Hakk and his Wraith Troopers then all disappear.

Ben prepares to make his killing blow on Basil but cuts down the rock as Basil, and his entire squad disappears at the very moment.

"What the...?"

* * *

_Sith Worldcraft..._

Darth Hakk and this Wraith Troopers appear on a platform and get off, all feeling nauseated.

"This will take time getting used to.", Hakk mutters. He then sees Darth Michanikos and a squad of troopers carrying containers and crates. "You've been busy."

"Can't have these go to waste, plus these things are priceless.", Michanikos said before seeing Darth Cyber with the Tah'Nuhna and many other prisoners willing to join follow by Basil and his Chaser Division along with two significant imposing cloaked figures.

"Major have these liberated prisoners enlisted to our military.", Cyber orders. Basil salutes and leads the freed prisoners to sans the Tah'Nuhna away. Cyber then turns to his fellow council members. "The fact that Pein called us back despite me not completely flattening the planet can only mean one thing. The Liberator is ready."

"Then let us enjoy the show.", Michanikos said.

* * *

_Sith Worldcraft Command Center..._

"My Lord, the Liberator, is ready to launch.", an officer reports.

"Fire!" Pein orders and watches a sizeable cylindrical object drops to the planet.

* * *

Ben looks up and sees the Liberator approaching.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

(**Ending Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Ending - ****Yume no Iru Basho**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The ending comprises of each Jedi Rangers sleeping in their rooms with Ben Skywalker, the only one awake, standing in the ship bridge staring out to the vastness of space.

Leida Mothma's room is Chandrila theme with some Naboo and Alderaan architectures and a holo of Mon Mothma holding an infant Leida next to her bed.

Bradon Jenson's room resembles a blacksmith workshop with multiple primitive weapons like bows, swords, and axes hanging on the wall.

Bali Payton's room is a Dathomirian theme with a cauldron in the center of the room, some desks holding tools, and multiple ingredients stored on shelves.

Gaile Gaze's room resembles a library with scrolls, books, and Holocrons scattered all over the floor. The ceiling is a star chart—paintings of different wars hanging on the walls.

Damien Faro's room is a Corellian theme with many decors formerly belonging to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Zekk's room is a Coruscant theme filled with many rich and luxurious decorations.

Alice Ty's room resembles that of Yoda's hut with simple basic needs and nothing more.


	3. Jedi Rangers Part 3

**Star Wars - Jedi Rangers**

**The Jedi Rangers Part 3**

* * *

_Slate..._

A large black cylindrical object drops to the ground hard as Ben watches from a distance. Ben grabs his holo comm. and orders everyone to regroup.

* * *

(**Opening Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Movie Opening - SPACE DREAMER ~Haruka naru Beast Wars~**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The opening starts with a journey through hyperspace for coming out before the Star Wars logo before changing to the Jedi Rangers logo.

Cut to the Jedi Rangers ready to fight; Ben Skywalker drawing his lightsaber, Leida Mothma twirling her quarterstaff, Bradon Jenson swinging his vibrosword, Alice Ty throwing her disc blade, Bali Payton firing her energy bow, Gaile Gaze shooting fireballs from her hands, Damien Faro wielding his lightsaber and Zekk swinging his crossguard lightsaber.

A Starhawk-Class, the Unity, departs from Coruscant and jumps to lightspeed. On a forest planet, the Jedi Rangers travel on foot, marveling at the beauty before setting up camp. The almost shadowed Neo Sith Order members slowly walking away from a burning city, leaving behind death and destruction before Darth Pein raises his right hand and conjures a Force Storm.

The Unity charges and then fires it's orbital autocannon, before switching to a brief shot of a Spherical Holocron.

The Jedi Rangers are entering their starfighters and launching out of the Unity, before switching to a brief shot a black sword and white sword crossing.

Ben Skywalker stands over the cliff staring at the moon, seeing an illusion of Anakin and Luke in their glory days before seeing Anakin change to Darth Vader and Luke becoming disappearing, causing him to use the Force to cast them out out of anger and shame.

The Unity once again travels through hyperspace and visiting different planets.

The opening finally ends with Darth Pein and Ben Skywalker staring at each other before both sides ignite their lightsabers and clash, resulting in a powerful shockwave.

* * *

_Much Later..._

"Any changes?" Ben asks Bali, who is currently on the watch.

"The First Order on this planet has gathered everything they have to take out that thing and will attack soon.", Bali answers. "The object, however, didn't make a move, but I can sense something powerful inside."

"Ben!" Gaile calls out. "The girl is ready to talk."

* * *

The group watches the recording of Darth Cyber literally killing anyone in his path, even seeing him tearing a Stormtrooper in half with his bare hands. A Heavy Stormtrooper fires a rotary repeating blaster at Cyber, but the blaster bolts bounce off of him. Cyber picks up a glass plate throw it so hard that it decapitates the Stormtrooper's head.

"There is no being capable of such feat.", Bradon said.

"Yet, here is living proof that there is.", Ben said as he continues watching the recording. After Darth Cyber left, Basil and several troopers arrive and start collecting the corpses of Cyber's victims. "That explains the lack of bodies. Human bodies, at least. What they for, though?"

"I've overheard one of them saying something about rituals and forging.", the girl said, shaken from what she saw.

"Anything you can think of?" Ben asks Gaile.

"I've heard stories of a Sith Alchemy, which gives someone the ability to create and forge demonic and wicked creatures like Sith Spawns.", Gaile answers. "But I don't know any the require corpses of human bodies. Then again, most of the knowledge lost in the ages."

"Until now.", Alice said doing an autopsy on one of the Sith-Imperial Trooper. "This trooper has been long dead before he killed again. It's like a zombie, but with a bit more sentience and limited free will. A Reanimation."

"Can you tell us, why they attacked your planet, Miss...?", Ben asks the girl.

"Sali. My name is Sali Rab. I'm a journalist in training.", Sali said. "I don't know why that thing attacked my home, but he was heading for the First Order Planetary HQ. A prison is right next to it, as well."

Ben starts thinking about the attacker's goal as there are multiple reasons to break into the building.

"Guys, you might want to see this!" Bali calls out from her spot. Everyone hurries to where she is and sees the cylinder opening up and coming out of it is a massive droid. It is near twice the size of an AT-M6 and far more heavily armed.

The droid's chest opens up, revealing a massive cannon and fire a powerful laser beam cutting down anything in its path, before a chain of explosions follow. As the smoke clears, the group looks at the battlefield in shock and horror as the entire First Order planetary army, along with a city serving as a forward base, has been obliterated. The massive droid then walks away, heading for the nearest town.

* * *

_Sith Worldcraft..._

Darth Cyber, Michanikos, and Hakk could only watch in amusement.

"The Liberator has obliterated an entire planetary army with one shot.", Darth Hakk said, popping out a cork from a Mist-Cocktail bottle. "You've outdone yourself."

"Of course, I've designed and constructed it after all.", Darth Michanikos said. "But that's the beginning. There are some surprises in store."

"It's a machine, yet I can sense the Force within it.", Cyber said. "Is it being powered by a Force-Harvester?"

"Yes, but this Force Harvester drains the Force from the planet is it currently on.", Michanikos said. "I was unable to replicate the original fully, but this method is better."

* * *

_Slate..._

A surviving AT-M6 fire the main cannon on the Liberator, but a deflector shield meant for capital ships efficiently stops the shot with ease. The Liberator raises its right arm, which is a heavy dual turbolaser, and fires a shot destroying the more massive walker.

"It's getting worse by the minute.", Ben said, seeing the Liberator approaching another city. "We have to take that thing down!"

"How?! I mean we can't even get close to that thing.", Bradon said.

"I don't get it! That thing just wiped out most of the First Order Forces in this planet, and no demands of surrender have is called.", Leida said.

"You're right! Slate can barely put up a resistance right now, but the thing is still attacking.", Ben said before spotting civilians fleeing the area. "Wait! Why are the civilians still evacuating?! That should've been done a long time ago!"

"It's because they haven't even started evacuating.", Sali said. "Those fools believe that the First Order has everything under control and that they're safe, but now look at what's happening."

* * *

The First Order forces that didn't participate in the attack open fire on the Liberator with everything they have followed by an air assault from TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers, yet the Liberator shrugs off everything like nothing. The Liberator then fires homing micro proton torpedoes from its shoulder, hitting anything in its path., from First Order personnel to fleeing civilians.

A Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer releases an orbital bombardment on the Liberator. Still, the massive droid remains unharmed and fires its main cannon splitting the enormous ship in half followed by a chain of explosions.

Several more TIE Fighters fly in and fire on the Liberator along with two TIE Silencers. Suddenly the Liberator launch two fighter drones from the back, which then engages the TIEs. The fighter drones were not only fast and small but also contained the skills of the most excellent pilots in history within its brain.

One of the fighter drones halts it's engine allowing the pursuing TIEs to pass it, allowing the drone to shoot it down. The other drones use maneuvers much resembling Kylo Ren's and effortlessly destroy the two TIE Silencers. The two fighter drones then return to the Liberator's back to recharge. Seeing the city devastated, the Liberator leaves for the next one.

Two AT-STs in front of it fire on the Liberator but crushed under the foot of the massive droid.

* * *

_Worldcraft..._

"Impressive," Cyber said. "The Liberator carries its own fighter support. However, you do know that at this point, the planet population will be attempting to escape."

"Where do you think the Liberator is going anyway?"

"Look at these people. Stripped of their decadent nests and cast into the cold world.", Hakk said, casually drinking his cocktail.

"To rid this galaxy of lies and corruptions.", Darth Cyber said. "Balance must be restored through the blood."

* * *

_Pein's chamber..._

"I thought I'd felt a disturbance in the Force. So Luke Skywalker is dead.", a cloaked female said through a holo to Darth Pein without his helmet.

"Do I hear a hint of sadness coming from you?" Pein asks in amusement. "I seem to recall that your relationship to Luke was mostly due to you having a thing for his father, although that was before you found out about his condition, loyalty to Padme, and the fact that he's old enough to be your father."

"We may be enemies, but back then, our love was genuine.", the woman said.

"As were several other ladies who had a thing for Luke, but Mara Jade was the one.", Pein said.

"Ah, yes. The Emperor's favorite.", the woman said.

"How are the twins?" Pein asks.

"They are progressing exceptionally well.", the woman said. "Along with my child. Their powers exceed my expectations and may rival that of Rey or Ben Skywalker."

"Kylo Ren would've made that list, but his inner struggle strips him of that honor.", Pein said.

"Which reminds me, why are you attacking Slate of all places?" the woman asks. "It holds no value in strategic means and only provides basic resources."

"True, the map now reveals that one of the Celestial Relics is on this very planet. My agent is already there to retrieve them.", Pein said. "Plus, I find it fitting to test the new Liberator and teach the decadent populace a lesson that they'll never forget."

* * *

_Slate..._

Several ships take off from the spaceport as more evacuees hurry to the next ship available.

In one of the ships, nearly all of the evacuees are shaken and traumatized to the core over what happened. Children were crying over the death and destruction they have witnessed, while parents struggle to comfort them. It all came to an end when the ship explodes.

The Liberator fire its Dual Triple Barrel Rotary Cannons onto the fleeing ships while firing micro-proton torpedoes onto the ones still grounded.

"This is the Planet Slate! We are under attack! Requesting assistance! I repeat! Reque...", the comm. Officer cries out before the Liberator crushes the communication tower with its hands.

The remaining populace watches helplessly as the Liberator approaches, but to their surprise, halt its movement. The Liberator then walks toward the mountain.

* * *

_Worldcraft, some minutes ago..._

"Looks like the show is over.", Hakk said, finishing his drink. "Computer, what's the damage?"

"10% of the planet population survive.", the computer responds.

"You mean, spared!" Darth Cyber said. "And permanently scarred."

"This is Darth Talon. I've found an ancient temple where the Celestial Relic located, but it is sealed shut, and I can't cut the doors with my lightsaber. It appears to be Beskar.", Talon reports from her comm. "Also, the entire temple is a mountain."

"Understood, I'll send the Liberator to take care of that.", Michanikos said, sending new commands to the Liberator.

* * *

_Slate..._

Gaile creates multiple Force Bubbles around the fire, putting them out by stripping it of oxygen, while Bradon and Damien pull anyone alive out of wrecked vehicles and vessels. Alice and Bali use the ability in the Force to heal the severely injured. Zekk is busy with crowd control, mainly on the pompous types demanding treatment first. Zekk punches one of them unconscious knocking off some teeth, after seeing him pushing an orphaned child to the ground.

"How can we ever beat that thing?" Leida asks Ben, who is sitting down on a boulder. "The First Order and this planet's military did nothing against it. Not even an orbital bombardment scratched it."

"That thing is built to lay and withstand sieges. Our best bet to take it down is to get inside it and destroy its power source.", Ben said. "However, I highly doubt that the one who created it would leave it unguarded. How bad is it, by the way?"

"Much worse than we initially believed.", Leida said. "Not only have Slate's population been reduced to 10%, but practically everything they need to survive are gone. No food, no water, no transports, no homes, no power, no hope. Just total despair."

"Still why is it still here?", Ben asks. "It completed its mission, yet is heading towards that mountain over there."

"Perhaps Sali will give us some details.", Leida said as they both approach Sali tending to her grandparents, who survived the attack. "Sali, do you why that droid is heading for the mountains? It must be essential to the point that it stopped attacking."

"Well...", Sali said.

"Don't tell them anything!" one of the rich folk shout out. "They're Jedi, and if the First Order finds out that we've been helping them, they'll wipe us out!"

Leida walks over and grabs the rich man by the throat.

"Listen, pal; I've had enough you First Order sympathizers! The attackers don't care who you side with and are powerful to do this much damage with just a few men.", Leida said in anger as her fingers charge with electricity. "You've got a count to five to back off! One... Four..."

"I'd listen to her.", Ben said.

"The mountain is a temple that houses our protector. A Guardian is known as Solat.", Sali's grandfather said. Leida drops the rich man to listen. "It was built by a Celestial to protect our planet from danger."

"Then why did it not come to your aid now?", Ben asks.

"Because we have lost our way and faith. The attackers have even labeled us as traitors.", Sali's grandfather said.

"Traitors?" Ben asks.

"Before the attack, the Sith name Darth Cyber and a squad of troopers appear before us.", Sali's grandfather said.

* * *

_"My master, Darth Pein, the avatar of Bogan has judged your planet as corrupt and filled with heretics.", Darth Cyber announce to a group of people. "So much to the point that your very own guardian has abandoned you. However, we are not heartless."_

_A trooper walks to Darth Cyber and hands him a datapad._

_"The names I call out are those allow to leave this planet, but those who wish to remain even when called.", Cyber said. "May Ashla and Bogan bless your souls."_

_"Hold on, what gives you the right...", one of the men protests only to have his upper body vaporized by an optical blast from Cyber as he starts calling out the names._

* * *

"So you are one of the few that remain?", Ben asks.

"The me and my family are the only ones that choose to remain here.", Sali's grandfather said. "If we are to be judged by the proclamation of an Avatar of the Dark Side, then perhaps it is right and proper that things from hell should rise to wipe us out."

"Yet I still sense hope within you.", Ben said.

"Every time I sleep, a voice calls out to me.", Sali's grandfather said. "Telling that Salot will awaken."

* * *

Inside the mountain, a pair of green glowing eyes momentarily open, just as the Liberator stands in front of the temple gate and fires its main cannon.

* * *

(**Ending Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Ending - ****Yume no Iru Basho**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The ending comprises of each Jedi Rangers sleeping in their rooms with Ben Skywalker, the only one awake, standing in the ship bridge staring out to the vastness of space.

Leida Mothma's room is Chandrila theme with some Naboo and Alderaan architectures and a holo of Mon Mothma holding an infant Leida next to her bed.

Bradon Jenson's room resembles a blacksmith workshop with multiple primitive weapons like bows, swords, and axes hanging on the wall.

Bali Payton's room is a Dathomirian theme with a cauldron in the center of the room, some desks holding tools, and multiple ingredients stored on shelves.

Gaile Gaze's room resembles a library with scrolls, books, and Holocrons scattered all over the floor. The ceiling is a star chart—paintings of different wars hanging on the walls.

Damien Faro's room is a Corellian theme with many decors formerly belonging to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Zekk's room is a Coruscant theme filled with many rich and luxurious decorations.

Alice Ty's room resembles that of Yoda's hut with simple basic needs and nothing more.


	4. Jedi Rangers Part 4

**Star Wars - Jedi Rangers**

**The Jedi Rangers Part 4**

* * *

_Slate..._

The Liberator fires the main cannon straight at the temple gate until eventually, the gate breaks into pieces.

* * *

_Sith Worldcraft..._

"I thought pure Beskar is indestructible.", Cyber said, watching the gate crumble.

"By conventional means, yes. But the cannon is powered by a Nexus Generator.", Michanikos said.

"I see, thus the Liberator is powered by the Force itself, and thus it can use certain aspects of the Force like Shatterpoint.", Hakk said.

"And through Shatterpoint the beam separates the molecular structure of the iron breaking it easily.", Cyber said, getting the whole idea. "The power of the Force is infinite."

"Indeed and a certain Celestial discovered many secrets of the Force.", Darth Pein said, entering the room. "And now we have the map to find those secrets, and soon this universe will be ruled by us Force-Users as Bogan has planned. Now go and secure the Salot!"

The three of them then teleport straight towards the now exposed temple.

* * *

(**Opening Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Movie Opening - SPACE DREAMER ~Haruka naru Beast Wars~**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The opening starts with a journey through hyperspace for coming out before the Star Wars logo before changing to the Jedi Rangers logo.

Cut to the Jedi Rangers ready to fight; Ben Skywalker drawing his lightsaber, Leida Mothma twirling her quarterstaff, Bradon Jenson swinging his vibrosword, Alice Ty throwing her disc blade, Bali Payton firing her energy bow, Gaile Gaze shooting fireballs from her hands, Damien Faro wielding his lightsaber and Zekk swinging his crossguard lightsaber.

A Starhawk-Class, the Unity, departs from Coruscant and jumps to lightspeed. On a forest planet, the Jedi Rangers travel on foot, marveling at the beauty before setting up camp. The almost shadowed Neo Sith Order members slowly walking away from a burning city, leaving behind death and destruction before Darth Pein raises his right hand and conjures a Force Storm.

The Unity charges and then fires it's orbital autocannon, before switching to a brief shot of a Spherical Holocron.

The Jedi Rangers are entering their starfighters and launching out of the Unity, before switching to a brief shot a black sword and white sword crossing.

Ben Skywalker stands over the cliff staring at the moon, seeing an illusion of Anakin and Luke in their glory days before seeing Anakin change to Darth Vader and Luke becoming disappearing, causing him to use the Force to cast them out out of anger and shame.

The Unity once again travels through hyperspace and visiting different planets.

The opening finally ends with Darth Pein and Ben Skywalker staring at each other before both sides ignite their lightsabers and clash, resulting in a powerful shockwave.

* * *

_Slate..._

Ben has gathered the initiates to reveal his plan.

"A blast like that no doubt drained the droid's power core, which gives us just enough time to go and take it out.", Ben said.

"But how there are no weapons powerful enough to take it down even in it's weakened state and I highly doubt they would leave it unguarded.", Bradon said.

"Which is why we'll attack from the inside.", Ben said. "Two of us will have to get inside, while the rest of us keeps the guards busy."

"I'll go.", Gaile said. "The Force is powering that thing through some generator; I should be able to remove it without damaging it."

"A generator like that will be useful, plus Bali can sense the flow of the Force so take her as well.", Ben said before sensing three strong presence. "Our work just got harder."

* * *

"Woah, I heard it was big...", Hakk said in awe upon seeing Salot sitting on a throne. "But I didn't think it was the same size as the Liberator."

"It is a creation from the Celestials after all. Just imagine the possibilities when I study this thing!" Michanikos said with glee.

"Have the ship prepare to tow it back to the Worldcraft.", Cyber said, walking to a wall of ancient writings. His own cybernetic instantly translate the text. "It appears that we only possess half of the piece. Salot will only obey the ones chosen by the Celestial and their descendants."

"Well that's a waste, genocide on the Force-Users on this planet was the reason Salot was immobile.", Hakk said.

"Perhaps not. Through every genocide, there is always at least one survivor.", Michanikos said. "I've already alerted Pein, and he's now communing with the Force to find the descendent."

Suddenly Pein teleports in front of the dormant Salot and places his hand onto it.

"Salot is attempting to contact the only descendent telepathically. It is the reporter girl, Sali.", Pein said.

"I shall go retrieve her.", Cyber said turning to leave, but stops when a lightsaber floats before him.

"I thought it is only right that you make use of it.", Pein said, still staring at Salot. Cyber nods and takes the lightsaber.

* * *

_Near the Liberator..._

"Enlighten me... Why is Master Ben staying behind, while we go risk our lives taking on a giant droid that literally wiped out a planetary army and can destroy a star destroyer with a single shot?", Bradon asks as he and the others minus Bali and Gaile.

"Consider taking it down as our first test.", Leida said. "A rather suicidal one. Besides, those Sith guys haven't left, meaning that they're still missing something and will no doubt question the civilians."

"What do we know about the Sith?" Zekk asks.

"To be honest, nothing," Leida said. "All I know is that they're strong and scary."

* * *

Cyber with his bare hands tears the gate of the spaceport off the wall, but inside, all he can find is Ben Skywalker waiting for him.

"Where is the girl?" Cyber demands menacingly.

"I've put her and the other people somewhere safe.", Ben answers calmly. "I can tell that the girl isn't the only goal."

"How perceptive. You are right, the girl is someone Lord Pein needs for the Celestial Artifact on this planet, but you are on my target.", Cyber said.

"Care to tell me why? I haven't done anything to you.", Ben said.

"True, but your murdering grandfather and cowardly father destroyed everything I hold dear.", Cyber said.

"Well, take it to my grandfather and father. That got nothing to do with me.", Ben said.

"I'm afraid that it has all to do with you.", Cyber said. "You are their blood, and thus their sins are your sin, but you're not the only one. Leia Organa and Kylo Ren are all on my list of people to kill. I'll find you all and rid the galaxy of your accursed bloodline. Starting with you!"

Cyber charge forward, raise his fit, and throws a powerful punch. Ben duck down, ignite his lightsaber and swings for the kill, but to his shock, the saber was unable to cut through. Ben then quickly moves away before Cyber slams his fist to the ground.

"My cybernetics and armor are made of Pure Beskar.", Cyber said, firing an optical blast from his helmet. Ben easily dodges the blast, but his surprise sense Darth Cyber right behind him throwing a punch. Ben quickly use Force Push to propel himself away from the mighty blow.

'Holy crap, this guy is fast!', Ben thought before seeing a fist imprint on the ground. 'He used Force Push in the form of a punch. This means that backing away is not an option. His power through the Force is unreal; it exceeds anything I fought in my life.'

Cyber draws out two lightsabers from his belt and removes his cloak. Ben notices the lightsaber on Cyber's right hand is familiar.

"I see you notice not only the Glove of Darth Vader but his lightsaber as well.", Cyber said. "How very fitting that you'll die at the hands of your grandfather's lightsaber."

Cyber ignites both his lightsabers and charge towards Ben.

"Looks like I'll have to go all out as well!", Ben said as the two clash blades. A massive shockwave unleashed, and above them, the skies split in two.

* * *

All over the galaxy, every-single Force-Sensitives felt the intense presence. Those weak in the Force or too young falls unconscious from the pressure, while others either sweat heavily or suffer emotional trauma.

Somewhere in space on a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sweating heavily upon sensing two powerful presences and to his anger and frustration as he was unable to stop his shaking.

Somewhere in Ajan Kloss, upon sensing the pressure, Rey messes up on her saber throw resulting in a tree falling onto BB-8.

"For a brief moment, I sense two powerful presences. One almost felt like Luke.", Rey said.

"Indeed, but that was not Luke. I know my brother to tell the difference.", Leia said approaching Rey while using the Force to remove the log from BB-8. She then looks to where she felt the presence with concern and confusion. 'I can sense a part of Mara from that presence as well, but that's impossible. From what Luke told me, Mara is incapable of giving birth.'

"Should I go and check it out?" Rey asks.

"As curious as I am, I'm afraid there much is going on. There have been rumors.", Leia said.

* * *

_Slate..._

The three Sith Lords inside the Salot temple also felt the pressure, but are entirely unaffected by it aside from being shocked over Ben's power, and it is higher than they anticipated.

"Hey, come on! For real?!", Darth Hakk said. "It appears that he truly deserves the title of Strongest Jedi."

"That was surprising!" Darth Michanikos said. "I didn't know that he had such tremendous power!"

"It would appear that someone else aside from Mara Jade trained the boy.", Pein said. "And that same someone is also responsible for hiding his presence from those seeking for him. Regardless his threat level has increased exponentially. It would appear that other advantages are needed aside from the Celestial Artifacts."

* * *

The initiates look in shock as they see the intense fight from a distance.

"How can anyone be that powerful? It's insane!" Bradon said.

"What's worse is the other Siths are just as powerful, and Master Ben is only one guy.", Zekk said. "And who knows how many other Siths are there with equal power."

"Regardless we must hurry, Master Ben is distracting the Sith so we can destroy the droid.", Gaile said before noticing that the Liberator has launched its fighter drones. "We've got incoming!"

Bradon reacts quickly by throwing his ax straight to one of the drones. The drone swerved too late as the ax cleave the wing off, causing it to crash.

"How'd you do that?" Leida asks.

"I didn't my body just moved on its own.", Bradon said. The second fighter drone fires it's heavy laser cannon, but Gaile jumps in and uses her power to catch and redirect the blast back at the drone, destroying it."

* * *

Darth Cyber notice the fighter drones destroyed with such great ease.

"Well, I must admit that your students are far better than those trashy Knights of Ren or those Sith wanna-bees.", Darth Cyber said. "I've killed hundreds without even using my lightsaber or the Force."

'No kidding.', Ben thought as he breathes heavily. 'His raw strength is beyond anything I've ever felt, and despite his bulk, he is incredibly fast.'

"I'll tell you this; you are a gifted warrior. One of the best I've seen and take it from me that list is meager.", Cyber said. "You may be my enemy, but I cannot deny accomplishments. So allow me to show you this."

Darth Cyber raises his right hand and points it at Ben. Ben readies himself recognizing the stance of releasing Force Lightning. To his shock, Cyber aims his palm upward and launches his Force Lightning. Cyber then uses the Force to shape and contain the lightning to a ball.

"Surprise? That's what the Jedi and Sith for not improving and developing new abilities.", Cyber said. "Our organization has been around for nearly three decades and has been creating and improving many capabilities that the Force can offer us. This is what I've developed, Force Lightning Ball."

Darth Cyber throws the ball straight towards Ben. Ben was about to block it, but sense something dangerous and immediately ducks as the ball flies over him and explodes.

'That was close. If I blocked that, I would've been killed immediately.', Ben thought.

"You're instinct save you.", Cyber said. "The Force Lightning Ball removes the blocking and reflecting flaw of the regular Force Lighting."

* * *

As Pein, Hakk, and Michanikos wait for Cyber to return with the Sali, a man wearing golden armor that is a combination of Stormtrooper and Royal Guard armor appears with Sali in custody and several men behind him.

**Darth Shirudo  
****Dark Council Member - Captain of the Crownguard**  
**Guardian of Hell**

"A thousand pardons my lord, but these men have brought the girl you requested.", Shirudo said. "They did so under the condition that you'll spare their lives."

"Is that so?" Pein asks without even turning. "Hakk, bring the girl to me. Shirudo, please take care of your help."

Shirudo bows as ten men wearing the same armor as Shirudo, but in red coloring appear out of nowhere and surround the sell-outs with their blaster drawn.

"The Master thanks you for bringing the prize, but he doesn't trust sell-outs.", Shirudo said before signaling the men to fire. Shirudo turns back to Pein as the Crownguard fire their blasters. "I have confirmation the Darth Sidious is indeed alive and no doubt initiating his final plan."

"Tch! His plan is doomed to fail, but we'll take advantage of this. If things go accordingly, then the galaxy is as good as ours.", Pein said with a faint smile.

"If I may, how do we know that the girl won't use Salot against you?" Michanikos asks.

"Simple, I'll just unlock the darkness within her heart.", Pein said. "She'll see things my way."

* * *

(**Ending Song - Transformers Beast Wars II Ending - ****Yume no Iru Basho**)

**Note: I don't own any of this.**

The ending comprises of each Jedi Rangers sleeping in their rooms with Ben Skywalker, the only one awake, standing in the ship bridge staring out to the vastness of space.

Leida Mothma's room is Chandrila theme with some Naboo and Alderaan architectures and a holo of Mon Mothma holding an infant Leida next to her bed.

Bradon Jenson's room resembles a blacksmith workshop with multiple primitive weapons like bows, swords, and axes hanging on the wall.

Bali Payton's room is a Dathomirian theme with a cauldron in the center of the room, some desks holding tools, and multiple ingredients stored on shelves.

Gaile Gaze's room resembles a library with scrolls, books, and Holocrons scattered all over the floor. The ceiling is a star chart—paintings of different wars hanging on the walls.

Damien Faro's room is a Corellian theme with many decors formerly belonging to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Zekk's room is a Coruscant theme filled with many rich and luxurious decorations.

Alice Ty's room resembles that of Yoda's hut with simple basic needs and nothing more.


End file.
